Forever My Valentine
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Sad little fic about Prowl and Jazz. Set in the 2007 movie universe.


This isn't a normally fluffy Valentine's Day fic. It's actually kind of sad. But it was one I had to put down and share.

I wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Forever My Valentine**

Prowl quietly traversed through the base down into its depths to where he knew he'd be alone on this special day. That was what he wanted right now - to be alone. For since arriving on Earth a few short months ago and finding out that his bonded mate was no more, he has been alone.

Optimus had done did his best to console him after gently deliver the terrible news. Prowl really appreciated the gesture and expressed as much to all his Autobot friends that expressed their sorrow to him for his loss. But no amount of words or show of comfort could take the ache away deep within his spark.

Nothing in the universe could ever replace his beloved Jazz. Nothing.

And so, on this special day on Earth, this Valentine's Day, Prowl sought to be with his Jazz. And so he arrived deep beneath the Autobot base. A place where Prowl's fellow mechs and femmes that had arrived on Earth before him had erected a well sculpted sarcophagus that held Jazz's remains. A tomb fit for a Prime.

Prowl slowly traced his fingers over the Cybertronian symbols. The coldness of the metal surface did nothing to drown the warmth of his spark as he proudly read each symbol that described the mech they entombed.

Courageous. Strong. Agile. Cunning. Intelligent. Exuberant.

Perhaps exuberant defined Jazz best for there was no mech that could match the energy he had. No mech had such an infectious smile as Jazz. No mech or femme could ever make Prowl feel the way Jazz made him feel.

"Hello Jazz," Prowl smiled. "I know that if you could speak you'd tell me to get my aft out of here and go on living. Perhaps, one day I will find that strength. But not today. Not…today."

"Today, I have come in hopes of bringing some peace to my spark. It misses yours so much. I…miss you so much. I can no longer express my love for you as I once could. And I have longed to express what I've been holding within my spark since you left Cybertron making the journey to Earth."

"I held it in hopes of being able to finally express it when I arrived myself. Only when I learned of you death I…I held in my love for you knowing it was all I had left. I thought if I did it would ease my pain, get me through the rough days. I was wrong. I've suffered so much for my selfishness in not want to let go."

"And I have held on for so long now since you left Cybertron that I wasn't sure how to let my love for you out. But I've found a way. I think you'll like it. Optimus and Bumblebee told me how much you like the many Earth traditions. I know for a fact you would have liked this one."

"It's called Valentine's Day. It's a tradition of expressing one's love to their mate or loved ones. Yeah, I know Jazz. You were a mech who never needed an excuse to express love to me. And yet used any excuse you could find or come up with to do so."

"I apologize that I needed one. My only excuse is because I love you so much. And…and that I never wanted to let you go. But Ratchet is right. It's not healthy for me or my spark. So, Optimus suggested I find away to bring closure. I cannot let my friends down. Nor can I let you down because I know this is something you would want me to do."

Prowl moved back, squaring his shoulders, standing tall and proud.

"Forgive me, Jazz. I've never tried this before. But it is one of the customs, one I think you'd appreciate. So, I promise to do my best."

Prowl cleared his thoughts and allowed the feelings of love within his spark to form into words that flowed from his vocal processor.

_It was on a bright and peaceful day so long ago in time. __It was then we met, the first time I saw your smile shine. __We didn't even know then that one day I'd be your and you'd be mine._

_You revealed yourself to be so spirited and carefree._

_Everything about you, so different and the opposite of me._

_You alone opened my optics to a new world to see._

_Yet from our beginning there was always this attraction._

_I was drawn to you as you to me with mutual affection._

_Until eventually our sparks were one with pure elation._

_Though the best of times and through the bad._

_No matter if we were happy or sad._

_It gave my spark so much comfort knowing what I had._

_It was always you Jazz, who filled me with so much delight._

_Your smile, your form were always such a pleasurable sight._

_Whenever our sparks merged the sensation felt so wonderfully right._

_You were the better half of me and I was the better half of you._

_Two halves of a whole that fit together so true._

_Together as one, our every joining of energies felt so familiar and new._

_Together always through space and time._

_I am forever yours as you are forever mine._

_And thus, you will be forever my Valentine._


End file.
